Hig D. Connor
Introduction Hig D. Connor is the present captain of the Black Legacy Pirates. He is the son of vice admiral Hig M. Mitchell and the brother of Hig J. Kierryn. Appearance Connor is a tall, slender young man with medium length brown hair and matching eyes. He often wears a black jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath. Following the timeskip, he stops wearing the shirt. He carries a single flintlock pistol holstered on his right. Personality Connor is often described as genuine. He is kind, unless provoked, and carefree. He does, however, value to lives of his crew well above his own and will often stand against insurmountable odds in order to ensure their safety, even at the cost of his own. He despises Devil Fruit users, particularly Logias, who misuse their powers and act as though they're invincible. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Connor has shown some proficiency with firearms, and often carries one around with him as a back-up weapon. Hand to Hand Combat Connor is a skilled Hand to hand fighter, able to outfight most people short of a vice-admiral with ease, notable exceptions being other skilled Hand to hand fighters. Physical Strength Connor is shown to be quite strong, partially due to his devil fruit, as he has quite readily thrown boulders or large chunks of walls at his opponents and his punches are capable of shattering concrete walls easily. Agility Connos has shown proficiency at dodging his enemies attacks and is capable of moving quite quickly when stirred. Endurance Connor has demonstrated a high tolerance both for pain and physical injuries as he has shrugged of several sword and shot wounds as well as braved a hallway of fire to rescue a single young girl. Weapons Connor usually carries a single flintlock pistol on his right hip, though he has been shown to use knives and a sword at some point, though rarely in actual combat. Devil Fruit For further information: Tori-Tori no Mi, Model: Raven Summary, Connor ate the Tori-Tori no Mi, Model: Raven and as such is capable of transforming into a human-raven Hyrbrid or a full Raven Type, The Tori-Tori no Mi, Model: Raven is a Zoan Usage Connor has shown great proficiency at using the fruits powers in tandem with his own creativity and Hand to hand combative skills. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Connor has shown some skill with Haki as he has been capable of grabbing transformed Logia users with his hands and striking them. He has also erected a barrier made of Haki to deflect natural fire in order to save a young girls life. Relationships Crew Renard D. Katrina Connor and Katrina are longtime friends, having been raised together, and they set sail together. Though Connor is generally the more carefree of the two, he will goe into a state of pure fury if she is injured within his sight. Whether or not he has any romantic feelings has yet to be revealed. Aimi Sora Connor, despite initially being an enemy, sensed all the hidden emotion that plagued Aimi and was the one who restored her true identity. As such he has maintained a close relationship with her. He was the most delighted member of the crew when she revealed her previously hidden musical talent. Peter Radios Connor and Peter share a friendly rivalry, each pushing the other to become stronger so that their final duel will be all the more satisfying to fight. Other than that, the two seem to get along really well, being mistaken as siblings at one point. Gos D. Damien Damien and Connor are quite close, despite having only met recently, and both are fully willing to die for the other. Connor masterminded the prisonbreak that allowed Damien to walk free and Damien in return has sworn his life to Connor. Sam Princeps Connor has adopted Sam as a sort-of younger sibling, the two frequently engaging in "brotherly activities" including Panty raids targetting the female members of the crew. Other than that, Connor is supportive of Sam whenever he feels depressed about the fate of other World Government experiments. Family Hig M. Mitchell Connor has a mixed relationship with his father. While he admires his father for his strength and dedication to Moral Justice, Connor recognises that as a pirate he will be his Father's sworn enemy...unless he becomes a Shichibukai. Hig J. Kierryn Connor and Kierryn didn't see each other very often after Mitchell left Connor with Maria. He does hold some respect for his brother. Allies/ Friends Renard D. Maria While Mitchell initally intended Maria to show Connor just how great joining the navy would be, Maria instead mentored Connor into becoming a Pirate like her. Connor saw her as a surrogate mother of sorts. Enemies Baruma Connor and Baruma have fought each other twice, both declaring each other their fated enemies. Connor holds grudging respect for Baruma, despite having been defeated on their second encounter. Other Gage Yuy Despite fighiting him initially, Connor has developed a deep respect for Gage both as a fellow pirate and as a mentor to Connor. Connor chose to heed Gage's advice and stay in Paradise for a while longer in order to gather the strength nessecary to survive the New World. He decided to mastermind a prisonbreak in order to aid in Gage's escape from Mitchell. History Despite having been born in the Grand Line, Hig D. Connor was brought to an unamed island in the South Blue to be raised due to Mitchell having a falling out with his wife. After Connor expressed an interest in becoming a Pirate, Mitchell brought Connor to an isolated home near the coast where he was to be raised by the former pirate Renard D. Maria. Connor quickly entered into a sibling-like rivalry with Maria's daughter, Katrina, after Connor and his dreams of piracy seemingly revived the spirit of Maria. Eventually Maria revealed just how great a pirate she had once been and offerred Connor a devil fruit she had saved from her last big adventure. Connor ate it without hesiation, regretting it a moment later when the taste caught up with him. Despite this, Maria began to train the two children, under the guise of preparing Connor for a life in the navy as Mitchell had planned. After several years of training and perparations, Connor and Katrina set sail while Mitchell was busy in the North Blue, the new life as pirates just begining... Character Design Major Battles Quotes "Upon the Black Wings, I have come for you Navy!" "Twins? Twice the fun!" "You even harm another member of my crew EVER again...I'll kill you." Trivia *Connor's signature laugh is "Tehohohohoho". Related Articles Tori-Tori no Mi, Model: Raven Renard D. Maria Black Legacy Pirate Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User